


Make Amends

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You've been giving Duncan the silent treatment for days now... and his constant begging to hear your voice might just break down your walls.
Relationships: Duncan Quagmire/Reader, Duncan Quagmire/You
Kudos: 6





	Make Amends

“ _(Y/N), please._ ”

You turn your body away from him so you can concentrate on the poetry book you’ve been trying to read for the past few minutes now, Duncan giving out a sigh at your reaction.

“Come on, (Y/N)…” You violently move away when you feel his fingers touch your shoulder, his eyes saddening at your reaction. “I’ve said that I’m sorry a million times… please just talk to me.”

You loudly breathe out through your nose, staying silent as you turn your page. 

“Please, I’m begging you… just say one word… _One_ word, (Y/N)…” He feels his heart breaking when you continue to ignore him, a sad pout appearing on his lips. “I haven’t heard your voice in days…”

You roll your eyes at his words. He should have thought about that before flirting with the new girl, Violet.

“… (Y/N)? ” He doesn’t say anything else for a few seconds, your whole body tensing up when you feel his arms wrap around your stomach and his puts his chin on your shoulder. “You know I love you, right?”

Your fingers tighten on your book, your cheeks warming up. He never said that word before.

“Well-” You have difficulties to speak up, not noticing his eyes lightening up when he hears your voice. “-it doesn’t feel like it.”

Your walls were cracked, he just needed to find a way to regain your trust again.

“I’m really sorry…” You bite onto your bottom lip, knowing deep down that he’s being honest; your pride is just getting in the way. “You’re the only one who’s on my mind, I swear.”

You free one of your hands to rub your eyes, feeling short of breath. Why does he always have to say things like that?

“(Y/N)?”

“It’s okay…” You put your book down and give out a small smile, Duncan slightly freeing you so you turn and face him. “I forgive you.”

“Oh, thank _god_.” You playfully quirk an eyebrow at his words, the boy taking your hands in his while looking down in embarrassment. “I don’t know how I would have lived in a world where you hate me.”

“I could never hate you.” He looks up at you with hopeful eyes, a grin stretching out from your lips. “I mean, you annoy me sometimes…”

“ _Hey!_ ” You give out a snort at his reaction, the boy giving out a pout. “Not fair!”

“But…” You grin turns to a sweet smile. “I wouldn’t wanna live in a world where you’re not in it.”

He gives out the warmest smile you’ve ever seen him wear, and you just know in your heart that he’ll do anything to not hurt you in any way again.


End file.
